House of Troubled Teens
by NotSoInnocent19
Summary: Bella Swan was an abused child,and got depressed because of it. She started to cut herself in order to deal with the pain. But when her mother found out,she sent her to a recovery center for teens. Can Bella get better? Better/ longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey Guys! So this is my new story: House of Troubled Teens. I exceeded my word privilege in the summary, so here's the full summary.**

**Bella Swan was an abused child, and sank into a deep depression because of it. She started to cut herself in order to deal with the pain. But when her mother found out, and didn't know what to do with her, she sent her to a recovery center for teens. Can Bella get through the pain of her past? And what happens when she meets a shy, green eyed boy? Can they help each other get their pain together?**

**Warning: Rated M for adult language, violence, abusive/ rape topics and more. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own **_**Twilight**_ **only the awesome Stephanie Meyer has that privilege. I just mess with her characters :P**

My name is Bella Swan, and most people assume that I'm just a broken girl. But I'm not broken; I've just been through a lot, more than they've ever been through. My parents divorced when I was two, my mom took me and moved to Phoenix, leaving Charlie, my father, in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. She remarried to a man named Phil, my mother was always in a state of pure bliss, and was so happy around him, you'd think that she was about to explode. But to me, Phil wasn't that sweet, caring man. He was a deceitful, abusing bastard. From only the sixth week I had known him, he started abusing me.

It started small, a slap to my cheek for spilling milk, or a tough pull on my wrist for trying to escape punishment. I lived in a constant state of fear, and the older I got the worse the beatings got. Now it was a kick to my ribs, a punch to my jaw, a black eye and so much more. But the one thing that drove me off the edge, into this crazy house, was the rape. At only 13 years old. After that in order to deal with the depression, I cut my wrists. Because it distracted me from the emotional turmoil I was going through.

I hated Phil with a passion, I didn't want to- and still don't- want to see him, but there was that one feeling, deep down. The one that made me desperately want to please him, want him to accept and love me. But no matter how hard I tried, he never did. Three months ago, my mother saw the scars on my wrists, saw my bloodied knife, and finally broke through her cloud of bliss, just enough so that she saw the depression I had sunken into.

So she sent me here, a mental house, for troubled teens. Troubled, broken teens that therapists think that they can fix. But they can't, because none of us are broken, just misunderstood. But of course, they don't understand that. Because none of them have experienced _anything_ that we have.

And here I was, walking into the house that would be my personal Hell for far too long.

**A/N:**

**Soooooo, what did you think? Right now, it's only a preview chapter, in the future, the chapters will be longer. Please, please, please review, I want to know if my writing is actually good, or if anyone wants to read my stories. I hope you liked it, and want to continue to read it. Reviews make me happy, and I'll give you a kitty if you review! Thanks!**

**-Mady (=^_^=)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hiya! Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts! Here's chapter 2 :) **

**Warning: Rated M for adult language, violence, abusive/ rape topics and more. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own **_**Twilight**_ **only the awesome Stephanie Meyer has the awesomeness to own it. But, someday I will **_***cackles manically* **_

House of Troubled Teens: Chapter 2

BPOV

"Bella, honey, get out of the car, please." My mom said.

We had been sitting in the parking lot of the Cullen Institution of Mental Health (or as I like to call it, the Crazy House) for 10 minutes now. For the fact that I refuse to submit myself to the mental torture that's sure to come. And as childish as it seems, she can't make me. And I won't go.

"No. And you can't make me." I replied curtly, saying exactly what was going through my mind.

"Bella, ge-" Phil pushed my mother behind him, and came up to my car door.

"Renee, babe, I've got this. Ok? Why don't you go inside and start to get Isabella registered."

"Well, ok. Bella, listen to your father, will you?"

_Isabella. Father. _The words rang clear in my mind. The man didn't even have the decency to call me by my preferred name. And he was most diffidently_ not_ my father. All the man has ever done for me was yell, degrade and abuse me. Hell, he didn't even want me to refer to him as "father"; I was to not address him at all, at possible. Or if I really had to it was "sir", not Phil, _never_ Phil. I had to learn that lesson the hard way. I was interrupted from my inner rambling by a sharp tug on my hair.

"Isabella, you get your ass out of this car, and into that building. Right this instant. Got it?" he finished with another pull to my hair, effectively dragging me out of the car.

"Y-yes, sir" I replied shakily. I hated being weak, especially around him. It only gave him a sick sense of pleasure.

"Good." A sick grin came over his face, and the next thing I knew I was grasping my stomach in pain. He had punched me in the gut, hard. A twinkle came into his eyes, seeing me in pain. He enjoyed it. The bastard.

I tried hard not to cry, crying made everything worse. If you showed you were weak other people took advantage of you, or gave pity. I didn't want their pity. They didn't know what was happening to me, or what I was going through. It's just this weird human feeling to give pity to anyone weaker than them. And how could I forget, Phil got pissed when I cried, and beat me harder. Which was another good reason to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill over and take me under.

With one last grin to me, Phil turned around and started to head towards the doors of the Cullen Institution for Mental Health. I limped behind, willing to get air back into my lungs, and compose myself before Renee saw me.

As I walked into the place, I couldn't help but be awestruck. I expected all white, clean and cut, plastic chairs, people in strait jackets, banging their heads against the walls and needles. Lots and lots of needles, with that horrible anesthetic smell, that everyone hates. And nothing resembling anything comfortable or home-like.

But it was. The walls were a soft green, with a tan and white furniture scheme. Large couches filled the perimeter of the room, with some big ass pillows, looking like the most comforting thing I've ever seen. There were several hallways, some leading to rooms for us, another leading to a cafeteria and a few more, I'm assuming, that lead to rooms for the therapists. Large office plants dotted the room, along with several paintings. Each one extremely beautiful and most likely costing an arm and a leg. In the middle of it all was one of those counter top desk thingies, you know, the ones you see at a museum. Phil grabbed my arm and pulled me towards it.

Behind the desk was a kind looking woman, with soft blonde hair, baby blue eyes and a welcoming smile.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, looking between me and Phil.

"I'm here to check in Isabella Swan, we registered her last month." He replied giving her his "the flirt" smile, I thought it was creepy. But most women fell for his supposedly kind personality.

"Ah, yes, here she is. Her mother just came in; she's filling out paper work, in that chair over there. Once you are done, just bring it up to me, and I'll show Isabella to her room." She pointed in the direction of my mother.

"Thank you" Phil replied, giving her another smile.

We slowly approached the couch my mother was sitting on. I didn't want to be here, didn't want to have to go through pointless therapy with a bunch of nut-jobs. But I was stuck here now.

"Bella! Sweetie, I'm so happy you came in." I'm not. "I just finished your paperwork. Let's go get you settled in." She stood up and pulled me along with her, back towards the front desk.

"Here you go!" My mother passed over the huge stack of papers, to the woman, whose name tag read "Cassandra".

"Thank you. Now, Isabella, I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your parents, and then I can lead you to your room." She smiled softly at me.

My mom walked me over to a small, secluded corner, Phil falling in step behind us.

"Bella, baby, I'm going to miss you so much." She pulled me into a hug, one that only a mother can give. "I love you so much, sweetie. I'm doing this for your own good. And once you're better, you can come back and live with Phil and I. You have to call me soon, ok?" she pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Sure Mom, love you too." She pulled me into another hug and I only lightly patted her back. With a final kiss to my check and a squeeze to my hand, she headed back to the car, to give Phil and I a moment alone. Even though, I had no desire to be alone with the creature that's caused me so much pain. But of course, she didn't know that. And she most likely never will.

"Isabella, if I get one call, saying you haven't cooperated with the therapist. You will have hell to pay. Understand?" He sent me a deathly glare.

"Yes, sir. I understand." My eyes where downcast, I didn't want to look at him. But he grabbed my chin and pulled my head up, making me look him in the eyes.

"Very good, Isabella." He "congratulated" me with a hard slap to my back, and a hug that was just a little too tight. He then turned on his heel and walked out. _Good riddance. _I thought, that was the only up side to being in this Hell hole. I didn't have to see Phil, or live with the abuse at home, or the tormenting at school. I was free. Well, kinda. I was still stuck her for the next year or so, probably behind jail-like bars or in a large, white padded room. But I was still away from Phil, which was good enough for me.

Not wanting to delay the inevitable any longer, I walked back up to the main desk.

"Isabella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Cassandra." She reached out to shake my hand.

"It's Bella. And it's nice to meet you too." She smiled softly at me; I allowed a small smile back at her.

"Well then Bella, if you follow me I'll lead you to your room."

We started to walk down the first hallway, leading to a ton of rooms. It was like when you're trying to find your hotel room; you had to take twenty turns, and miss the room number fifty times before you could actually find it.

After what seemed like we would never find my room, we stopped at a door labeled "18G".

"Here are your keys for the room. If you ever need a tour or anything else, don't hesitate to stop by my desk" She placed the keys in my hand, and with a wink she was disappearing back down the hallway.

I inserted the key in to the hole, and braced myself for what I'd find. A huge white room, a jail cell, torture room, the possibilities were endless. But what I saw truly shocked me.

Pink. It was all pink. A million different shades of pink. Everywhere you looked. Did I mention how much I hate the color pink? But what surprised me was there were three beds. That meant I had roommates. I don't work well with roommates.

As I threw my stuff down on the only free bed, two figures emerged from the bathroom. One was tall, blonde, and super-model gorgeous. With vibrant blue eyes, I could see anyone being intimidated by her. And she would have been perfect if she wasn't painfully thin, it was actually quite sickening. And then there was a small pixie-like girl walking next to her. She was probably only 4"11, with jet black hair cut into a cute pixie cut. She had on high fashion clothes that I could never in my life afford. And a huge grin plastered on her face, she looked like she was vibrating in place. What she was so excited about, I have no clue. We were in a mental house for God's sake!

I looked up at them and waved, "I'm Bella."

The Blonde smiled back, "Rosalie. Nice to meet you."

In the next second I was attacked back a black blur. The small Pixie had grabbed me in a death grip hug.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice! Your new roommate! And this is Rosalie, though she wants to be called Rose. Isn't it so nice here? It's all pink and pretty! It's like my dream room on steroids! This whole place is sooo cool! Ohhhh! Did you know we're doing group therapy? It's the three of us girls, and the guys next door. Have you meet them yet? Of course not! You just got here, duh! Well their names are Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. There're pretty nice, but quiet. But stay away from Jasper, he the hot, tall, blonde one, and he's mine. But he doesn't know it yet. How do you like it her so far?" She said in all of one breath, does this girl even need to breath? And she was talking so fast!

"Nice to meet you Alice." She beamed up at me.

"We're going to go get lunch. Do you want to join us?" Rosalie offered.

"Sure." I replied curtly, I didn't know these people and my mental wall was coming up. Again.

"Ohhh! Let's stop by the boys' room, and see if they want to join us!" Alice grabbed both mine and Rosalie's hands and dragged us out into the hallway.

We stopped at a room labeled "17G", and Alice rapidly knocked on the door. Emerging from the door were three normal looking guys. There was a huge burly one, with brown curls and massive muscles, with also a height about 6"4. With light gray eyes, and a huge grin on his face. The next one who walked out was a tall blonde one, with a crown of golden curls falling around his face. With his striking blue eyes, and the way Alice was looking at him, I assumed he was Jasper. And the last one was a lean, bronze haired boy. His hair looked like he just rolled out of bed, but in the hot kind of way. And when I looked up into his eyes they were a deep emerald green. I found it hard to look away, he was captivating. But he broke our eye contact first, a light pink rising to his cheeks.

"I'm Bella." I introduced, not letting myself seem weak, or shy. All the men I ever knew took advantage of girls who were weak.

The huge burly one smiled down at me, "Hiya Bella! I'm Emmett." He was playful, and all the anxiety I had from his large size melted away.

"I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet ya." He had a slight southern twang to his words, and Alice looked like she melted when he talked.

Green Eyes just muttered out a small "Edward" before blushing and looking away again. I wondered why he was so shy.

"Well now that you're all acquainted. Let's go eat!" Alice started to walk away and the rest of us slowly fell into step behind her, Green Eyes, or Edward, was at the back.

And of course I just had to let my clumsiness show, and trip forward. As I braced myself for the cold floor, I felt two strong arms wrap around me.

**A/N:**

**Ohhhhh, Cliffy! I wonder who caught our clumsy mess ;)**

**So how do you like the new chapter? And the story so far? I hope it was long enough for ya.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! I want to get three reviews, before I post the next chapter. And I wrote a poem the other day while I was bored, go check it out, if you can. Don't forget to review it! :)**

**Also, the update might not be so quick next time, because I have a lot of big tests coming up.**

**Review, please! **

**-Mady (=^_^=)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hi Guys, I'm so, so sorry that I didn't get the story up sooner! But I've been wicked busy, between school, an interview, an internship, a graduation, finals, and so much more, I just didn't have the time. **

**But… Thanks for all the reviews/story alerts! I'm so happy you guys like my story so far! Here's chapter 3 :D (And incase any of you realized this: I added the chapter than had to delete it, because it was the wrong document, but HERE'S the real chapter. Enjoy!)**

**Warning: Rated M for adult language, violence, abusive/ rape topics and more. You've been warned. If any of this offends you, please stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned **_**Twilight **_**but I don't :(**

* * *

><p><span>House of Troubled Teens: Chapter 3<span>

BPOV

_Previously on House of Troubled Teens_

"_I'm Bella." I introduced, not letting myself seem weak, or shy. All the men I ever knew took advantage of girls who were weak._

_The huge burly one smiled down at me, "Hiya Bella! I'm Emmett." He was playful, and all the anxiety I had from his large size melted away. _

"_I'm Jasper. It's nice to meet ya." He had a slight southern twang to his words, and Alice looked like she melted when he talked. _

_Green Eyes just muttered out a small "Edward" before blushing and looking away again. I wondered why he was so shy. _

"_Well now that you're all acquainted. Let's go eat!" Alice started to walk away and the rest of us slowly fell into step behind her, Green Eyes, or Edward, was at the back. _

_And of course I just had to let my clumsiness show, and trip forward. As I braced myself for the cold floor, I felt two strong arms wrap around me. _

I was standing up straight, completely stable, yet his arms were still wrapped around my waist. It felt… safe having Edward's arms wrapped me, unusual yet safe. It was nice, and I don't think I wanted the moment to end. And I wasn't planning to be the one who ended it…. Until I realized Edward and I weren't the only two here, that we weren't living in our own separate world. I quickly broke free from his arms, and turned around to face him, a "thank you" perched on my lips. Yet the words were not able to come out, when I saw the hurt in his eyes. Not physical pain, emotional pain, the worst of them all. But he covered it up, and concern quickly replaced the pain in his eyes. What had I done to hurt him? Did he think that my quick escape from his arms was him? That I didn't want to be in his arms? I did. Just not around our group mates.

"Are you alright?" I was broken out of my reviver by Edward's voice. Of course I was alright; I didn't even touch the ground. Thanks to him.

"I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." I looked into his eyes, once again getting pulled into a world where it was only the two of us. What was wrong with me? I had only known this boy for two minutes, yet I was already fawning over him.

"Of course." He broke our eye contact and blushed, looking away. Again. Hmmm, I liked his blush, it was simply adorable. Note to self: Make eye contact with Edward, it makes him blush.

The group was still standing there, jaws hitting the floor. What was with them? All I did was fall, and all Edward did was save me from a squished nose. Nothing to see here people, really, it wasn't that scandalous or surprising for that matter. I'm a total klutz, they'd better get used to it.

"Come on guys, are you just gonna stand there? Or are we going to get moving? I'm starved." I started walking down the hallway, not bothering to check if they were behind me. They would catch up eventually.

"Bella!" Someone called out to me; I whipped my head around, wondering what was wrong. I saw Emmett grinning wildly and the others giggling quietly, "The cafe is this way." He winked at me and motioned me forward.

Well, shit, that's embarrassing. And I had a wicked awesome exit planned out and everything! Whatever, this is why I tend to not do fancy, dramatic things: they've never worked out for me. I walked back to them, blushing wildly, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I knew that." And started walking the other way, this time I heard people following behind be. Alice bounced up next to me, smiling sweetly. I saw a mischievous spark in her hazel eyes. I was sure I'd hear of the interaction between Edward and I later, back in our room. Well, at least it was only lunch; I had a few hours to brace myself for the inquisition of Alice.

I really was hungry, though. Phil had made it downstairs before me, so I didn't get to eat anything, this morning. That malicious glare he had wasn't helping my stomach either.

When we made it into the cafe I immediately went to a table in the far back corner. I really didn't feel like talking to people, or having them look at me. So opting for a hidden table was my best option here.

"Let's get into line. I'm about to die from starvation!" Emmett whined. I rolled my eyes at his antics, but headed towards the line anyway.

"Rose! You aren't getting anything? Why? Are you not hungry? Are you nervous? This place really isn't _that_ bad." Damn, that girl could talk a lot, and_ fast_. But she raised a good point, why didn't Rosalie pick up anything?

"I'm just not hungry, that's all." Rosalie looked away from the food and us. She looked kind of repulsed; I wonder what happened with her.

"Oh." Alice still looked troubled, like Rosalie was hiding something. Which she probably was.

The conversation ended with that, and we walked back to the table.

Well, this was getting awkward. We had just been sitting and staring off into space for five minutes. Edward was looking away; he didn't look like he was mentally with us. Rosalie was just looking at the food with her nose scrunched up and was sporting a slight glare at Emmett's sandwich. While Emmett scarfed it down like this was his last meal. Jasper wore a bored expression was probably a mirror image of mine. And Alice was switching what person she was looking at every two seconds, mostly likely upset at us for not having a bubbly conversation.

Emmett, sensing the awkwardness, spoke up. "Ya know, we have a therapy session with the doc today at one." Ew Emmett, close your mouth, I beg you.

"We do? That's sucks." Jasper spoke up; he looked like he had a plan forming.

"You know Jasper, there is a rather large window in my room, and no security cameras…" I suggested, while wiggling my eyebrows. He flashed me a grin.

"No way! You two are not escaping from therapy!" Alice glared at us. I just glared at her, hoping to burn her with my anger, so I could run for it. But Jasper had a different approach. He just looked at her from under his eyelashes and gave her an angelic smile. That won her over.

"We should probably get going." Edward spoke up, preventing the conversation from continuing, "It's already 12:45" He got up and threw the remainder of his lunch away.

"Good idea." Rosalie followed his lead and got up. Causing the rest of us to get up with them, and leave the cafeteria.

After a minute of walking, we approached a door labeled _"Dr. Carlisle Cullen" _This must be our new therapist. Great, I can't wait for this to start.

Alice stepped forward and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing the doctor, Dr. Cullen wasn't bad looking. He had honey blonde hair, a defined jaw bone, and olive green eyes.

"Welcome!" He regarded us with a large smile, motioning us into the room. "Just take a seat and we'll start today's session."

We spread through the room, Rosalie and Alice on a long, plush bench. Emmett and Jasper on two separate chairs, near the corner. Leaving Edward and I to sit next to each other, not that I minded of course. But, they so planned that. Dr. Cullen's office was nice, its décor matching the rest of the building, there were two chairs behind his desk. One of them was occupied by a small female. She had caramel colored hair, and soft brown eyes, looking like the mother of my dreams. Dr. Cullen then entered and settled into the large chair behind the equally large desk.

"I just would like to inform you, that this is my wife, Esme Cullen and she will also be your therapist." She looked towards us and waved, a small smile adorning her heart shaped face. "Now let's start today by introducing ourselves, I'll start. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, and I look forward to helping you guys. Esme?" He looked over at his wife.

"Hello. I'm Esme Cullen, and I hope you guys will start to feel comfortable opening up to us. Now why doesn't one of you start?" She looked expectantly at us.

"Well," Emmett spoke up, "I'm Emmett McCarty and uh, what else should I say, doc?" He asked.

"Well why don't you tell us why you're here." He suggested.

"Well, I used to do steroids, but I quit. Haven't done them in two months, but my old man thinks I need therapy." He rolled his eyes, and then looked at Dr. Cullen for approval.

"Thank you, Emmett. Who wants to go next?"

"I will! I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but I go by Alice, and I _used _to shoplift, but I'm over that now. But my mother doesn't really like me, so she just sent me here. I don't need to be here though." Her eyes hardening at the end of her sentence, daring him to disagree.

"Thank you for that Alice. Next?" He looked around the room at us four quiet, less hyper ones.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, and, well, ah, I tried to commit suicide, last year. So my folks sent me here." Jasper confessed, looking at the ground.

"Jasper, do you still have those thoughts?" Dr. Cullen asked softly, as if talking to a small child.

"No, it was just a misunderstanding that's all." Jasper replied, looking at Dr. Cullen.

"Ok then. Why don't you go?" He asked, looking towards Rosalie.

"I am Rosalie Hale. And I have anorexia and was uh… yeah, let's just touch upon that later." She looked away quickly. I looked over at her, wondering what she was hiding, but one look into her eyes and I knew. Alice and I gasped at the same time, poor Rosalie, I knew how that felt, and it wasn't pleasant. The guys looked like they had no clue what was going on, except for Dr. Cullen and his wife, they seemed to understand.

"Alright Rosalie, that's fine. Thank you. Next person?" He looked at Edward and I. Crap, I was hoping he'd forget about me. Oh well, might as well get it over with.

"Well, I'm Bella Swan. And I was abused and uh…" Should I skid around it, or just say it? Well they were going to find out anyway, here's goes everything, "and was raped by my step-father. Then fell into a depressed state and started to cut my wrists because of it." I looked away quickly; I didn't want to look at the people around me. But my eyes found Rose's and we shared a knowing glance, and sympathized with each other. I heard several gasps, and I think a growl. Growl? I didn't know humans could do that.

"Well Bella, thank you. And lastly, why don't you introduce yourself?" He looked over at Edward. My eyes were still glued to my hands, which were currently in my lap.

"I'm Edward Masen. And I just had something bad happen to me in the past, that's all." I looked up at Edward; I guess I won't know what happened to him. He noticed that I moved and quickly looked over at me, capturing my brown eyes in his beautiful green ones. I saw worry and pity cloud over his features, and I looked away because of it. I couldn't deal with pity and the memories started to come back. I couldn't do that here, not with this many people around. So I tried to block the memories and hold back my tears, while tuning back into what they were saying.

"Edward, the first step of recovery is to admit you have a problem." Esme spoke up for the first time during this session.

"I don't have a problem." He replied petulantly.

"Edward." Dr. Cullen sighed.

Edward sighed in return, he looked defeated. All of the fight drained out of him, he returned back to his shy personality.

"Well, when I was nine, my car swerved off the road. And I was stuck in a car for four hours watching my parents die. I was then shipped off to my aunt's house, but she didn't want to deal with me. And here I am." He finished, I gasped. The poor guy, that must have been devastating. He looked about to have a mental breakdown and retreat into his mind, so I placed my hand on his shoulder. His head whipped over to me in surprise, but smiled softly at me, took my hand and placed it in his. Just for a second, before I smiled back, extracted my hand from his and looked away again.

"Thank you Edward. Well I think that this concludes our session. Tomorrow, we will be meeting back here at 11 o'clock and will be going deeper into your problems. Now why don't you go eat?" We all stood up to leave.

"Bella! Can you stay back for a minute? I want to talk with you." Esme had stood up, and sat down on the couch, then motioned for me to join her.

"Um, sure." I walked over and sat down next to her. Dr. Cullen had also moved out of his chair and was leaning back onto his desk, regarding me thoughtfully.

"Bella, sweetie, something you said earlier alarmed me. You mentioned you cut yourself?" She looked at me for conformation.

"Why?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going, my wall was coming up and I started to glare slightly at her.

"Well. Do you still have those thoughts? Are you still self-harming? And don't lie to me"

The shield was fully up now. "No." Well, that wasn't a _complete _lie.

"Ok, that's good." Esme stated.

"Do you have any knives on you?" Dr. Cullen asked.

I sighed; I was getting sick of this now, "No. I don't. Can I go now?" I wasn't in the mood for politeness. And if I did have a knife, what are they going to do about it? Nothing, that's what.

"I guess you can. Don't forget! There's an 11 o'clock session tomorrow!" She yelled after me, but I was already out of the door. I started heading down to the cafeteria to meet up with the guys, not that I was hungry after that little episode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sooooo… what did you think of the chapter? And everyone's problems?**

**I hope it was an okay length, I always try to make it kind of longish, because I hate when people post like 300 worded chapters. But, whateva. **

**Also… I want to get at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter! I will give you a virtual cookie if you review. (::) See the cookie? Yeah, only if you review. That's right.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**-Mady (=^_^=)**

**P.S. No one's check out my poem, it saddens me D: Try to check it out, review it. Or, you can write a review for this chapter, then write a P.S. saying you read it :) Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Hi Guys. First, know that I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I tried to, but it just didn't happen… So again, I am wicked sorry!**

**Secondly, thank you for your reviews and story alerts! They inspire me to keep on writing for you guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**Warning: Rated M for adult language, violence, abusive/ rape topics and more. You've been warned. If any of this offends you, please stop reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Twilight **_**or the characters. I only own the plot and ideas.**

* * *

><p><span>House of Troubled Teens: Chapter 4<span>

BPOV

_Previously on House of Troubled Teens_

"_Bella! Can you stay back for a minute? I want to talk with you." Esme had stood up, and sat down on the couch, then motioned for me to join her._

"_Um, sure." I walked over and sat down next to her. Dr. Cullen had also moved out of his chair and was leaning back onto his desk, regarding me thoughtfully. _

"_Bella, sweetie, something you said earlier alarmed me. You mentioned you cut yourself?" She looked at me for conformation._

"_Why?" I asked. I didn't like where this was going, my wall was coming up and I started to glare slightly at her._

"_Well. Do you still have those thoughts? Are you still self-harming? And don't lie to me." _

_The shield was fully up now. "No." Well, that wasn't a complete lie._

"_Ok, that's good." Esme stated._

"_Do you have any knives on you?" Dr. Cullen asked._

_I sighed; I was getting sick of this now, "No. I don't. Can I go now?" I wasn't in the mood for politeness. And if I did have a knife, what are they going to do about it? Nothing, that's what._

"_I guess you can. Don't forget! There's an 11 o'clock session tomorrow!" She yelled after me, but I was already out of the door. I started heading down to the cafeteria to meet up with the guys, not that I was hungry after that little episode._

When I got to the cafeteria my eyes scanned the crowd for them. I finally spotted them in the back corner, and started towards them, skipping the line for food. I sat down in the empty seat next to Edward and put my head in my hands, I groaned out loud.

"Bella? What happened in there? What's wrong?" Alice asked me. Everyone stopped eating and turned to look at me, curious of my answer.

I lifted my head from my hands and looked towards Alice, "Esme just wanted to see if I still cut myself an-" my head turned to Jasper, of whom interrupted me.

"Do ya still cut yourself, Bella?" He asked quietly. I heard a few of them hold their breath waiting for my answer.

"No, I don't. And as I was saying, she wanted to see if I had a blade on me. And before anyone interrupts, I don't have one. And that's it." I looked at all of their faces; some seemed concerned for me, though I don't know why. I was just some random stranger that went to therapy with them.

"Oh, ok." Alice said quietly. They all slowly started eating again –save Rosalie-, Emmett finished his food in two bites, then looked down to the empty space where my dinner should be.

"Aren't you hungry, Bells? I mean, you barely ate at lunch. You should eat something" Emmett asked.

I just muttered out quick "No" and looked off to the far wall. I felt Edward tense next to me, so I looked over at him. His eyes were glazed over and he was staring at the wall, I recognized that look. It was the same haunted look he had on while recalling his past in therapy today. I internally winced, knowing how horrible it was to get caught up in bad memories. I placed my hand on his, hoping it would be enough to break him out of his thoughts, but it didn't work.

"Edward?" No response. "Edward?" I put my hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly, still getting no response. By now everyone's eyes were on Edward. I shook him harder, "Edward!"

He quickly turned towards me, a startled look on his features. "What?" he looked round the table, "What are you all staring at?"

Rose took the liberty of answering him, "You just like blanked out, you weren't responding to Bella at all. And you had this… haunted look on your face."

"I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all." I caught his eyes as he looked away, but he just blushed and looked down at his hands instead.

"Why don't we go to our rooms for the night? We have to be coherent for tomorrow." She stood up and one by one we all followed her. She grabbed mine and Rose's hands and walked ahead of the boys. She picked up a slight jog, and looked behind us, "Bye boys! See you tomorrow!" I looked behind us and saw the guys still in the cafe, just staring at us, before slowly walking to their room.

Alice practically threw us into the room before re-grabbing our hands and dragging us to her bed. I noticed that she and Rose had already unpacked, while my luggage just sat on my bed.

"Sooooo, Bella. What happened with Edward this morning! You two were like making out with your eyes!" She was there wasn't she? And we didn't do anything like that! I turned to Rose for help, but she just had an amused smile on her face, she wasn't going to help me.

"Alice, you are completely and totally crazy. I tripped, which is really common for me, and he caught me. End of story. And for that second thing you said, nothing along those lines happened." I crossed my arms and leaned back, waiting to hear the rest of their assumptions and questions.

"No way! You two were in each other's arms for like ever! Something had to have happened."

"Alice, you were there, nothing happened!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Wait Bella, do you like Edward?" Rose spoke up, that smile still on her face.

"Yeah, he's nice company. Quite, though." I carefully avoided the real question.

"You know what I meant, Bella. Do you like _like_ Edward?"

"Like a crush?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Yes like a crush! Like how I have a small crush on Emmett –that information doesn't leave this room- and how Alice has googly eyes for Jasper." Alice smiled, whether at what Rose said, or if she was thinking about Jasper, I don't think I want to know.

"I don't know, Rose! I just met the guy. I mean he's nice and all…" I trailed off.

Alice perked up, "Bella, there was a "but" at the end of that! But what!"

"Not now Alice, I'll tell you later. But for now, I want to unpack." I stood up and headed towards my bed.

"Fine. But I'll find out eventually, Bella Swan, mark my words. Now I am going to go shower." Alice stood up and headed towards the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes. Rosalie yawned and headed towards her bed.

"I'm tired; I'll see you guys in the morning. Night." She grabbed her pajamas, and started to change.

"Night, Rose." I turned around and started to unpack my clothes, keeping out my toiletries and pajamas. I placed my clothes in the small drawers they had for us, and stuffed the rest of my stuff under my bed. I placed my pillow on the bed, and laid down, waiting for Alice to get out of the shower.

Alice was right; there was a "but" on the end of my sentence. Yeah, I liked Edward, he was really nice. But I was hesitant to let myself develop more than a friendship with him. Whenever I tried to date back home –which was only once- Phil had made sure I knew that it wasn't allowed. The abuse only got worse and I never even thought again about dating, let alone a crush. Even though I knew Phil couldn't get me here, I was still concerned. And who knows if this place has like "visitor" days or some shit, if word gets out… I shuddered at the thought of what he would do.

I heard the bathroom door open, and saw Alice come out. She saw that I was still awake and mouthed that the bathroom was free. I mouthed back a "thank you" and grabbed my stuff. I walked into the brightly lit bathroom and turned on the shower. I let the warm water wash over me and relax my muscles. I cleared my mind, and just enjoyed my shower.

Once I was done, I walked back into our room, and heard both Alice's and Rose's soft snores. I tip toed quietly, not wanting to wake them. I laid down and my hand went to my pillow, I felt the smooth metal through the pillow case. Relief washed over me that I had not lost the item, and I fell asleep, only peaceful thoughts on my mind.

"Bella! Bella! BELLA!" I groaned and put my hands over my eyes, blocking the light. I tried to roll over, but felt my body being pinned down by something. I opened my eyes and saw Alice sitting on my stomach.

I groaned again, "Alice, get off of me!" I glared up at the annoying pixie.

"Not until you get up." She replied.

"Well, I can't get up if you're sitting on me, now can I?" I heard Rose giggle quietly.

"Fine." She huffed and stood up, I quickly followed. I stretched, my body aching from staying in one position all night. I noticed that both of them were already ready for the day, and asked for the time.

"It's 9:20, sleepy head," Rose replied, "We have therapy at 11 and are meeting the guys for breakfast at 9:40, so hurry up."

I grabbed a random outfit for today and my toiletries, and started toward the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Tired brown eyes looked back at me, my brown hair hung loosely around my shoulders, my bangs falling into my eyes. I splashed water on my face and continued getting ready, ignoring the little voice in the back of my head.

The girls and I found the guys at our normal table near the back. We got in line and ordered our food quickly, heading over to the table.

"Mornin' gals. How'd ya'll sleep?" Jasper asked when we sat down.

"Fine." Rose and I replied.

"I slept perfectly. And you Jasper?" Alice was obviously trying to strike up a conversation.

"I slept great, darlin'." He winked at Alice and she just stared at him dreamily.

"What? None of you care how I slept?" Emmett fake pouted, looking very much like a little kid denied from getting a toy.

Rose giggled at his antics, "How did you sleep, Emmett?"

"I slept great, thanks for asking." He smiled down at her, and they struck up a conversation. I noted that Jasper and Alice had also started their own conversation. Which left Edward and I just awkwardly sitting here.

"Well, how was your night Edward?" I asked, trying to catch a peak at his vivid green eyes.

"Fine." He replied shortly, but he kept his eyes on mine. We looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. I felt like he could see into my soul, and like I could see his too. I never wanted to look away, I felt… safe for the first time in a while.

"Guys?" Edward and I broke our eye contact and turned towards Emmett. "It's 10:50 we should get going…"

"Yeah, sure." I stood up and looked up at my tray. I had only eaten half of my food, same with Edward. Everyone else seemed to have finished their breakfast –aside from Rose of course- oh well, I wasn't that hungry.

We threw away our food and went towards Dr. Cullen's office. When we got there the door was open and Dr. Cullen and his wife were waiting for us. After a quick greeting from each side, we all sat in the same seats as yesterday. Dr. Cullen stood up and leaned on his desk, he regarded us thoughtfully.

"Good Morning. I hope you all had a goodnight's rest. Now today to start why don't we all say where we grew up? Just so that we can get to know each other better." He looked at all of us, motioning one of us to start.

Mrs. Cullen spoke up, when none of us would, "Alice? Why don't you start, sweetie?"

Alice looked up at her, "Sure. I was born in _Biloxi_, Mississippi. I grew up there too."

Emmett spoke up next, "I was born and raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee."

I looked over at Dr. Cullen and noticed that he was writing all of this down, just like he did yesterday.

"Ah'm from Austin, Texas." Jasper let his southern accent show a little bit more than usual, maybe to prove that he's from Texas. But I really don't know.

"I'm from Rochester, New York." Rose stated.

I spoke up next. "I was born in Forks, Washington. I grew up in Phoenix, Arizona, but moved back to Forks six years ago."

Edward has yet to speak, and for a minute I thought he wasn't going to say anything. But eventually he sighed and spoke up, "I was born in Chicago, Illinois."

"Good, good. Thank you all for that information. Now why don't we each say what started the problem that you're here for. Not all of it, but just the beginning." Dr. Cullen motioned for Alice to start again.

"Well, I've always liked shopping, so when my family went bankrupt I wasn't able to buy anything. A few wrong decisions later, I decided to shoplift; I only did it a handle full of times. But one time my mother caught me –and as I said before, she doesn't like me at all- so she decided that I was mentally ill. It was just bad decisions and the bad economy, that's all." Alice finished her confession with a small satisfied nod. She looked toward Dr. Cullen for his approval.

"Very good, Alice, thank you. To make this easier, why don't we all go in the same order as before?"

"Alrighty then," Emmett started, "my father wasn't the nicest of people, and he always pressured me to do better. I did football and wrestling in high school, and before the next season started I worked out a ton to get in shape. Everyday my father pressured me more and more to do better, and once I was with one of my friends. After we were done he came up to me and told me that he used steroids and it was easier, that I might want to try it too. So the next day I got them, and I started using them for a while. Until about two months later when my father found them in my gym bag. I was willing to give them up, so I did, but he didn't believe me. So here I am."

"Thank you, Emmett. Next… Jasper?" he was still trying to write down everything that was said.

"Well, Ah grew up in a harsh neighborhood, and my parents really didn't care about me. Ah have four older brothers and they always fought me and told me that Ah was a waste, and that no one cared about me. They rallied up all of their friends, and daily beat me, they gotta sick sense of joy out of it. When Ah told my parents 'bout it they just said it was "brotherly fun". For years this went on and after a while Ah snapped, and Ah fought back. That didn't end well, and my brothers keep on sayin' that Ah was a waste and whatnot. They kept on sayin' that Ah should just kill myself, and that everyone would be better off. After all of those years Ah had started to believe them, and last year Ah tried to end it out of depression." Jasper finished and looked down at his lap. I felt so bad for him, and he looked on the verge of tears. Emmett put his hand on Jasper's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Jasper. But thank you for sharing. Rosalie?" Dr. Cullen looked upset as well, hearing about what happened to Jasper.

"Um, I dated a guy named Royce King, and he was really judgmental. He was never physically abusive, but he always told me that I ate too much and was overweight. He drove me to become anorexic, and it was something that I could never and still haven't been able to stop. And uh, one night I went out to visit my friend, Vera, and it was late at night. I know I should have called a cab, but I figured I would be fine walking home by myself. But as I was walking I heard some drunk guys laughing, I realized it was Royce and his friends. I couldn't get away in time." Rose looked down at her lap, and Alice pulled her into a hug. All of the guys were shocked, I guess they finally put two and two together and figured out what happened. It took the genius's long enough.

Mrs. Cullen spoke up instead of her husband. "I'm very sorry Rosalie. Bella, you're next honey." I wish she would stop calling me "sweetie" and "honey" it was getting annoying. I know she was just trying to be nice, but still…

"Well my stepfather, Phil, abused me for as long as I could remember. He abused me for the littlest and stupidest things. And one night when I was 13, he lost it and raped me. He's been abusing me and raping me ever since. My mother never found out, and since I feared my life, I never told her. The physical and emotional pain became too much, and to find release I started cutting myself. It became an escape to me, a way to escape Phil and the torture he put me through. My mother found out about three months ago about me cutting myself, and she tried to get me to stop. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. So now I'm here." I sighed, "And before you ask, no I don't cut myself anymore." I looked up at Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen, wanting to know what they were going to say.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that Bella. And if you ever feel like you want to hurt yourself, please come to us." I glared at the doctor, but he only motioned for Edward to start speaking.

"It was in December and it was snowing. The roads were slippery, but my father was driving carefully. We were heading to a movie, and everything seemed normal. But a car had swerved into our lane, and my dad couldn't move fast enough. We collided and our car swerved off the road and into the woods. My parents died slowly, and aside from a few broken bones, I was fine. It took hours for the paramedics to get to us. My parents had earlier decided that if anything were to happen to them, I was to live with my aunt. My aunt realized that I wasn't mentally or emotionally getting over my parents' deaths, so she decided that therapy would benefit me." Edward ran his hand through his hair and looked down; he looked so upset.

"I am sorry that happened, Edward. Thank you for sharing." Dr. Cullen looked around at us, most of us had a haunted or upset look on our faces, from both our own memories and each other's. I looked towards the clock and noticed that it was already 3 o'clock. "I think that will be all for today."

We started to get up, but Mrs. Cullen's voice called out to us. "Wait! We have homework for you guys. I'm going to put you into partners and you are going to share with your partners what emotions you felt during these events." She looked around the room, deciding partners. "Alright, Emmett and Alice, Jasper and Bella, Edward and Rosalie, there are your partners. Make sure you do your home work, and our session will begin tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Have a nice afternoon, guys."

With one final smile, we all walked out the door. The partners started to go their separate ways, and I turned to Jasper.

"So where do you want to do this?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**What did you guys think? What do you think is in Bella's pillow case? And what is that little voice in Bella's head saying? Any thoughts, comments, questions, tell me in the reviews! **

**And yes! I have a small cliffhanger, not that bad though :) If you have any thoughts to where they're going to go (it's not in either of their rooms) tell me in your review!**

**In the next chapter, I'm going to change POV's during the chapter. But therapy is going to be back in Bella's POV. **

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner.**

**Oh! And by the way, the Cullen Institution for Mental Health is in Seattle, WA. Just thought I'd say that, because I never mentioned it in the story. **

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**-Mady :)**


End file.
